News
(2014 03 26) ' New camera added to Autobuild: SX510HS: 100d * '(2014 03 16) ' New camera added to Autobuild: SX510HS: 101a * '(2014 03 08) ' 1.3 development update - Thanks to waterwingz and a huge number of community testers, a major effort to address longstanding issues with focus override has been started in the unstable branch. Users are encouraged to test and report issues in the forum thread * '(2014 03 05) ' New camera added to Autobuild: IXUS132 (ELPH115) : 100b * '(2014 01 27) ' New camera(s) added to Autobuild: A2500: 100a, IXUS240 (ELPH320HS): 100d, 101a * '(2014 01 20) ' New camera added to Autobuild: SX500: 100e * '(2014 01 15) ' New camera added to Autobuild: A1400: 100b * '(2014 01 09) ' New camera added to Autobuild: S110: 103a * '(2013 12 31) ' New camera added to Autobuild: IXUS140 (ELPH130): 100b * '(2013 11 03) ' New camera added to Autobuild: IXUS1000 (SD4500) : 101a * '(2013 10 16) ' New camera added to Autobuild: IXUS Wireless (SD430) : 110a * '(2013 09 20) ' New camera added to Autobuild: IXUS95 (SD1200) : 100b * '(2013 09 03) ''' New camera added to Autobuild: IXUS140 (ELPH130): 100a *(2013 09 03) ' New camera(s) added to Autobuild: SX500: 100c, 100d * '(2013 08 18)' Lots of small changes to packages available on the autobuild. But mostly the CHDK devs are chilling after the release of 1.2.0. A big update with lots of nice stuff for CHDK users. * '(2013 07 31)' CHDK 1.3 unstable / development version started. Get it from the autobuild. * '(2013 07 30)' CHDK 1.2 stable version released. Get it from the Downloads page. * '(2013 07 27)' CHDK 1.2 enters release candidate status. * '(2013 07 01) ' New camera(s) added to Autobuild: G15: 100e * '(2013 06 23) ' New camera(s) added to Autobuild: A4000: 102a, IXUS125 (ELPH110HS): 100d, IXUS130 (SD1400): 100a * '(2013 06 21) ' New camera(s) added to Autobuild: SX160: 100a * '(2013 06 11) ' New camera(s) added to Autobuild: S110: 101b, 102b * '(2013 06 01) ' New camera(s) added to Autobuild: D20: 100b * '(2013 04 30) ' New camera(s) added to Autobuild: A3100: 100b, SX210: 100c * '(2013 04 28) ' New camera(s) added to Autobuild: A2400: 100c, 100d, 100e * '(2013 04 24) ' New camera(s) added to Autobuild: G15: 100b * '(2013 04 19) ' New cameras added to Autobuild: A580: 100c * '(2013 04 05) ' A beta release for the SX50: 1.00b & 1.00c has been added to the Autobuild * ('2013 01 01 ) Alpha build for the IXUS110_SD960 fw 1.01d is available from the Autobuild * ('2012 12 15 ') Recently added cameras : A1300, A3100 , IXUS105_SD1300 * ('2012 10 04 ') An alpha build for IXUS130_SD1400 fw 1.00C is finally available from the Autobuild * ('2012 09 23 ') Alpha builds for A810 available from the Autobuild * ('2012 09 15 ') Alpha builds for SX260 and SX240 available from the Autobuild thx to asm1989 and nafraf * ('2012 09 11 ') CHDK-PT updated to version 2.06 to correct a bug with address calculations that affects recent 2012 cameras. Updating to this version is recommended. * ('''2012 09 05) Beta release for the A1200 is available from the Autobuild server. * (2012 08 26) CHDK-PT updated to version 2.04 - new wider format and a fixed width font in the text window for better readability. * (2012 07 25) CHDK 1.1 released. Get it from the Autobuild page. See Releases for major changes. * (2012 07 20) CHDK-PT updated to version 2.03 to correct a potentially serious bug in the code produced. All users need to update. * (2012 07 15) CHDK 1.1 enters release candidate phase, get it from the trunk link in the Autobuild page. * (2012 07 12) Beta release for IXUS115-ELPH100hs added to CHDK 1.1 (unstable) Autobuild * (2012 05 27) Alpha release for A3200 added to CHDK 1.0 (stable) Autobuild * (2012 05 27) pre-alpha version for the Powershot S1 released * (2012 04 10) sudoku added to the CHDK games * (2012 04 20) Alpha release for the G1 X is available in the svn * (2012 04 12) Beta release for the S100 is available from the Autobuild server. * (2012 03 15) Alpha release for the A420 is available from the Autobuild server. * (2012 03 31) CHDK-PT updated to version 2.00 status. Latest release supports editing the text in the dissassembled code window * (2012 03 15) Alpha release for the A420 is available from the Autobuild server. * (2012 03 13) Beta releases for the A800 , A2100IS & SX210IS are available from the Autobuild server. * (2012 02 04) Beta release for the A3300is is available from the Autobuild server. * (2012 01 25) Beta release for the A490 is available from the Autobuild server. * (2011 11 29) First Alpha release for the ELPH300/IXUS220 is available from the Autobuild server. * (2011 11 14) Fully functional Alpha release for the SX150IS is available from the Autobuild server. * (2011 09 11) Beta releases for the SX130IS , SX220HS & SX230HS and a full release for the G10 are available from the Autobuild server. * (2011 07 28) Beta releases for the Powershot G10 in all firmware versions are now available (finally). * (2011 07 24) Beta release IXUS100-SD780 with firmware 1.00b is now available * (2011 07 17) Beta release IXUS200-SD980 with fimware 1.01d is now available. * (2011 06 25) Beta releases for S95 1.00K and IXUS200/SD980 101c are now available. * (2011 06 17) A beta release A490 1.00F is now available * (2011 06 05) A beta release for the three firmware versions of the A495 is now available * (2011 02 21) SDM 1.85 released * (2011 01 07) The following new ports now are available from the Autobuild server: Ixus95 (SD1200) 1.00C, G12 1.00C & 1.00E, SX30 1.00E, 1.00H & 1.00L * (2010 12 29) Lots of new beta versions are out: SX210 1.00C, SX30 1.00E & 1.00L, SD940_Ixus120 1.02C & 1.03C, SD4000_Ixus300 1.00D * (2010 12 28) DNG support for the G9 added * (2010 12 02) Multi partition support added for the A610 * (2010 10 30) A beta version for the S95 with firmware 1.00e is online in the forum, thx waldo * (2010 10 24) The IXUS 900Ti/SD900 with fw version 1.00c is available from the DL page, thx pixeldoc2000 * (2010 10 03) SDM 1.84 released * (2010 08 22) Porting for some new 2010 cameras started: SX210, SD4000, A3100 * (2010 08 21) New beta versions are available for the following cameras: A430, SX20, SD900 * (2010 08 17) 2010 model cameras SX210, IXUS130/SD1400, IXUS 300HS/SD4000, A3100 dumped with help from Canon Basic dumper. * (2010 08 13) Canon Basic scripting reverse engineered by corelabs forum link * (2010 06 27) A running beta version for the D10 is available: forum link * (2010 06 07) CHDK for the Ixus85/SD770 is online -> Downloads * (2010 06 04) New ports are in the pipeline, will be released soon (beta versions are already available from the forum): SX20, D10, Ixus85/SD770 * (2010 04 26) CHDK (beta) for the PowerShot S90 with firmware versions 1.00c, 1.01a, 1.01b and 1.01c is available from the Download page (thx ERR99!) * (2010 03 28) The A480 1.00B port is in the trunk now: Download page (thx ewavr !) * (2010 03 21) CHDK for the G11 with fw 1.00L is out ! -->Downloads... * (2010 03 13) The IXUS100 / SD780 with fw 1.00C is in the trunk now, binaries are available from the DL page (thx HarpoMa !) * (2010 03 07) Ewavr ported the A480, a beta for fw 1.00B is available from the forum * (2010 01 31) We have 5 new CHDK family members in the trunk now: →''' the '''G11 (1.00f, 1.00j and 1.00k) (thx ERR99 & Microfunguy) and →''' the '''IXUS 90 / SD 790 (1.00c and 1.00e) (thx ehmu) * (2010 01 17) A beta version for the G11 with firmware 1.00J is available from the forum (thx ERR99 & Microfunguy) * (2010 01 11) Beta versions for the IXUS 90 / SD 790 with firmware versions 1.00C and 1.00E are available from the forum (by ehmu) * (2009 12 30) CHDK for the IXUS 90 / SD 790 with firmware version 1.00D (BETA) is available from the DL page (thx to ehmu) * (2009 12 24) It's that time of the year again... the CHDK team wishes everybody a merry christmas and a happy new year! thanks to all contributors :) * (2009 12 13) SDM 1.82 released * (2009 12 3) Build 854 UBASIC bug nested if bug fix may break some existing scripts, see CHDK forum * (2009 12 2) Support for script control of play/record and capture mode was added in CHDK version 0.9.9 (http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,2509.msg44056.html#msg44056) * (2009 11 13) A patch/diff to add A1000 to the trunk is available from the CHDK forum * (2009 11 08) CHDK for the SX10 firmware version 1.00C, 1.01B, 1.02B, 1.03A are available from the DL page * (2009 10 27) A beta version for the SD980 (Ixus 200) is available from the CHDK forum * (2009 09 26) Beta builds for SX200 with firmware 1.00C and 1.00D are now available from the Autobuild server ↑ * (2009 09 13) The A2000 with firmware 1.00C is now available from the Autobuild server ↑ * (2009 09 01) A beta version for the A2000 with fw 1.00C (by iax) is available (http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,4141.msg39013.html#msg39013) * (2009 08 21) reyalP published 2 new CHDK ports: [[SD990|SD990 / Ixus 980 fw 1.01b]] and [[SX1|SX1 fw 2.01a]] * (2009 07 30) SDM 1.81 released - Serial communication with microcontrollers, new uBasic commands to start/stop actions at a set time & much more... * (2009 07 18) CHDK used in a professional music [http://vimeo.com/5586046 video] by arman bohn ! (forum link, the album, his blog, some scripts) * (2009 07 12) New CHDK beta versions are available from the DL page: SX10 1.03A and A470 1.00e * (2009 07 04) CHDK for the SX10 firmware version 1.01B and 1.00C (BETA) are available from the DL page * (2009 07 04) CHDK News now on twitter! Details about what exactly ur gonna expect will follow later (CHDKnews@Twitter) * (2009 06 12) CHDK for the SX10 firmware version 1.02B (BETA) is available from the DL page * (2009 06 04) CHDK for the A470 firmware version 1.01a is available from the DL page